Achilles De Archimedes
Achilles De Achimedes is the current leader of of the Hero Faction and one of the member of Eden Frahm '''with the code name of 'VIII' or 'Number Eight'. He is also the first and current wielder of the High-Ranked Longinus sacred gera. '''Proto-Gungnir. He also carried the spirit of his ancestor, Achilles. Appearance Achilles has spiked green hair, although a portion of it hangs over his face, with light brown, almost yellow looking eyes. He has a slender yet muscular frame and is seen mostly wearing a suit of armor. in his normal clothing, he usually seen to wear black duster with a hood worn over a white shirt, black waistcoat, white pants and a blue colored sneakers. Personality Achilles natural disposition is that of someone with a cocky, and somewhat arrogant attitude. He doesn't easily give respect to people. He also like to torment someone who have an unique and special power who he deemed to be 'unworthy' of it. He holds an undying loyalty and care to the people he considers his friends and loved ones. Powers and Abilities The Blink (距離消しゴム , Kyori keshigomu, Japanese for "Distance Eraser" :The Blink 'is the 'innate talent that V had obtained by fusing with Isitalente, The Blink 'Gave Archimedes the ability to kill the concept of 'Distance', and thus, making him able to teleport himself or anything that he want in an instant, with the price of harming himself, the longer the distance that he 'killed', the more strain that ''The Blink' put on his body. Expert Spearmanship : 'Achilles De Archimedes possesses extreme finesse and skill in wielding a spear, his fighting prowess seemed to be multiplied by a large margin when there's a spear in his hand, and will be multiplied by a few hundred when he wield 'Proto-Gungnir. Magic: '''Every member of the 'Eden Frahm' can use many kind of magic, Achilles include, Achilles can displays some natural skill in Norse and Greek magic, but only to a lesser degree than that of an Ultimate-class supernatural being. '''Enhanced Strength - Achilles strength is far greater than an average hero, some member of Eden Frahm '''said that his strength is greater than his ancestor. The original Achilles . but his strength isn't something special when compared to other '''Eden Frahm '''top 12. His strength matches that of Middle Maou-class Devil. '''Immense Speed - Achilles possesses a speed that is on far greater than the speed of thunder, though he rarely shows it. This speed came about due to his training with VII. This was due to having to keep up with the God and constantly running around forests, jungles, sea, mountain and many other things, it's said by III that his speed is numbered 5 in Eden Frahm '''top 12 member . '''Immense Stamina: Achilles has proven to have great stamina, as a result of his daily training with VII, he is capable of fighting against someone with the same fighting prowess with him or above for decades without rest. Immense Endurance - Because of his training with III ', he built up a large amount of endurance from having to take hit from '''III ''Disaster' and moving around constantly from '''III 'Disaster' to avoid from being killed. Divinity - Because of the blood which flows through his veins, originating from Thetis , Achilles possesses a small amount of Divinity and as such, his attack is a few more times greater when it's received by devils and other supernatural creature. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon hero Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dragongaming1